RosarioGod
by eternal fire123
Summary: Percy has been sent to Yoaki Academy because of his monster heritage. Watch as he shakes up the school with his godly powers and ADHD mind. R&R with no flames.
1. Chapter 1: I discover true heritage

Yo people! Wuz up. this is a new story from this anime a just watched that's really interesting. Please read, don't flame, luv ya :3 (PS Anabeth and Percy are just friends)

Chapter 1: Discovery

Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. I am now on my way to this boarding school in Japan called Youkai Academy. My mom told me it was a school for monsters. At first I protested but in the end, I ended up on a bus to the darn school. On the way there I think to myself, "_Self, how in Hades name did this happen?"_ It all started weeks after the war against Kronos, when the moon became red.

_Flashback_

"_Percy! Where do you think you're going young man?" Sally asked._

"_I'm going to go see Annabeth. I promised to meet her at the park," Percy had answered._

"_Okay, but make sure you come back before curfew."_

"_Yes mother."_

_Percy and Annabeth had spent the best day ever together but when the moon rose, everything changed._

_Percy was sitting in his room, getting ready for bed, when suddenly, the moon goes red and focuses its beam on Percy._

"_What the….AHHHHHH"_

_Percy was done on the floor groaning in pain as his fingers turned into claws of ice, his hair also becoming ice, and his eyes, a icy blue color instead of the usual sea green._

"_MOM!"_

_Sally runs into the room shouting, "Percy!"_

_She runs over to him, covering him and taking him away from the red moon's beam where he turns back to normal._

"_Oh Percy. I so sorry I never told you the truth."_

"_What do you mean the truth?"_

"_I'm actually half yuki onna (ice maiden) which makes you part (25%) yuki onna too."_

"_EHHHHHH!"_

"_You'll have to go to a new school now since the world will be more dangerous to you now that you have discovered your true heritage."_

"_But..but…"_

"_Don't but me young man and please get ready to leave. You will be going to Japan to a boarding school called Youkai Academy and its for monsters. Please talk to your father before you leave okay?"_

"_Okay. But why Japan?"_

"_You'll now when you get there okay?"_

"_Fine"_

_End Flashback_

"Sigh"

I was dressed in the school uniform with two duffel bags but instead I had my pen/sword in hmy pocket, a blue trident necklace, and a earring with a trident I got from dad as a new weapon and a language translator.

Just as I stepped out of the bus, the bus driver said, "Hope you know what your doing. If you do, good luck."

If I got a nickel every time I heard that.

I stepped onto the road and started to walk to the school, wondering if I was ever going to have a normal demigod/monster life.

Thanx for reading. Please review and don't flame. I will try to update my stories but I can't until the weekends and summer. See ya! ;3


	2. Chapter 2: I meet a vampire

Ohoyo people! Here's a new chapter and if you read the first chapter, let me get this straight through your thick head with no imagination. I made Percy's mom half monster since it is my fanfic. So quit criticizing me. Sheesh everyone's a critic.

Enjoy! :3

Chapter 2: I meet a vampire…

When I was about half way down the road I heard a voice shout, "WATCH OUT!" The warning was to late. I felt something hard and metallic collide with my back and I got an unexpected face plant. I groaned and tried to get up only to feel something squishy against my back. I opened my eyes in shock and jumped back. There on the ground where my body used to be was a pretty pink haired girl rubbing her head and groaning too.

She opened her eyes and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I tried to warn you but I guess I the warning was kinda late."

I said, "It's okay. I had worse crashes then that. By the way, my name is Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Percy, My name is Moka Ayakisha (that's how you spell her name right?), the girl said.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, I hope were going to be good friends."

Moka thinks, 'Wow, my first friend! Maybe coming to this was a good idea instead of staying at home!'

Suddenly, Moka started sniffing the air. "Uh, is something wrong?" Percy asked.

"Oh it's nothing, its just that your blood smells so good. Oh, I can't hold my self back any more."

"Huuuuhhhh?." CHU! "AHHHH!"

'Hmmmmm. His blood tastes so good. Powerful with a hint of ocean in it.'

Moka stood up and said, "Oh, I am so sorry. I get sometimes anemic. I'm also a vampire."

'That explains so much,' I thought.

"You don't have anything against vampires do you?" Moka asked.

"No! In fact I've always wanted to meet a vampire"…_'that wasn't trying to kill me' _I said.

"Thank You! You're a good friend Percy."

"Come on let's hurry to the academy before were late."

"Sure."

Me and Moka were separated at the Opening Ceremony so I was forced to wait to see my new friend later.

At my homeroom, there was a teacher who had cat ears and a tail to match. I would've been shocked but I've seen weirder things then that.

"All right students! Welcome to Youkai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Nekomone (is that right?). The students here at Youkai Academy are here to learn to peacefully coexist with the humans. SO you must remember to retain your human form at all times. Also if you see any humans here, please feel free to kill them!"

I shivered thinking, _'I am so glad that I am not completely human! I'd rather be here then in the Underworld."_

"Hey teacher! Why can't we just eat the humans and rape the pretty girls!" a student shouted.

I could had the urge to say a comeback and before I could stop myself I said, "Because idiot, the humans overpower us by a lot and if you want to be shot at and killed, be my guest."

The student looked very pissed and before he could say anything, the door opened and in stepped Moka.

"Oh! I'm sorry teacher. But I got lost on the way to class."

"It's okay, please sit in any empty seat you find!"

"_OMG! How if that a disguise! It's It's so"_

"_Beautiful! What a hot girl!"_

"_I'm so lucky to be in this class!"_

'_What a bunch of idiots, ' _I thought.

Moka was walking around trying to find and empty seat that was not next to someone that was tryong to get her to sit next to them. Eventually she came to the seat next to mine and said, "Oh! Percy! I can't believe we're in the same class together!"

Then she hugged me in a death grip.

"Moka! Please let me go. I can't breathe!"

"Opps, sorry."

"It's okay."

"_Who is that guy?"_

"_How does someone like that get a girl like that."_

"_I'm going to kill him and have Moka all to myself!"_

I felt like I was being surrounded by a bunch of idiots and morons who were out for my blood. Classes went by without my dying so I'm glad that I'm still alive but nothing could prepare me for the shock I was going to get soon.

Please review and don't flame. If you are wondering why Percy is 50% god, 25% yuki onna, and 25% human, all will be clear if you keep reading this story. Thank you. ^.^


End file.
